1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are devices that display an image. Recently, much attention has been paid to organic-light emitting diode display devices.
An organic-light emitting diode display device includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) that is disposed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode and includes an organic emission layer. The organic-light emitting diode display device is a self-emitting display device in which light is generated when holes emitted from the hole injection electrode and electrons emitted from the electron injection electrode are combined to generate excitons.
Since organic-light emitting diode display devices do not require an additional light source, the organic-light emitting diode display devices may be driven with a low voltage and manufactured to be light and thin. Also, the organic-light emitting diode display devices have high-quality characteristics, e.g., a wide viewing angle, a high contrast, and a high response rate. Thus, the organic-light emitting diode display devices have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
However, since an organic-light emitting diode display device easily deteriorates due to external moisture, oxygen, etc., an OLED is sealed to protect the organic-light emitting diode display device against external moisture, oxygen, etc. Recently, in order to manufacture an thin-film type and/or flexible organic-light emitting diode display device, a multi-layer thin film encapsulation (TFE) structure including either a plurality of inorganic films or organic and inorganic films has been introduced as a device for sealing the OLED. However, the transmittance of light emitted from an organic emission layer decreases when the light passes through the multi-layer TEF structure, thereby lowering the efficiency of the whole display device.